


Corner Of My Mind

by Hekate1308



Series: Excerpts From My Mind [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm a sucker for those two what can I say, M/M, My Drowley ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Short Drowley ficlets from my tumblr.





	1. All Thanks to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I have a collection of my Destiel ficlets, so I thought I'd start one for my Drowley ones since I started writing those as well. Enjoy!

Crowley’s pretty sure hell just froze over.

If you’d ask his pain in the ass (understatement) of a little brother, Oskar would probably say the same.

After all, their mother has just chastised him by comparing him negatively to Crowley for the first time in –

For the first time. period.

True, it wasn’t much of a compliment.

_I don’t understand why you won’t settle down. Look at Fergus, even he found someone._

It’s still the closest she’s come to telling him he did good since the little rat was born.

Dean squeezes his thigh under the table. There’s the glint of mischief in his husband’s eyes he knows so well.

Husband. Sometimes, he’s still somewhat confused how they even reached this point.

He was (and still is) a successful business man and as such a downright bastard, plus had no intentions of ever finding someone to spend his life with.

Yeah, show his mother he didn’t care by living and dying alone. His son wouldn’t care. He was at college anyway, and hated his guts.

It didn’t quite work out that way because one day his car broke down. His rather expensive car, he might add.

And there just happened to be a shop on the other side of the street.

He’s used to getting what he wants, and he knew the second he stepped through the door that he wanted the gorgeous mechanic.

He didn’t count on it becoming more than a one night stand, however.

Or Dean getting along so well with his family.

Quite frankly, he expected Oskar and mummy dearest to chase him off when they forced him to introduce Dean at their monthly dinner.

That wasn’t what happened at all. Instead, Rowena seemed quite as besotted as Crowley himself was when the evening was over.

And she allowed Dean to call her by her first name when they said goodbye. That had never happened before.

Even Oskar, slime-crawling, attention-seeking, weak-minded spoiled brat that he is, likes Dean.

To make sure Dean doesn’t do anything sadly not dinner appropriate but fun, he takes his hand and brings it up to the table.

He could swear his mother actually sighs dreamily, while Oskar rolls his eyes.

“I don’t recall you acting all lovey-dovey with Gavin’s mom, brother dearest.”

That’s because they weren’t a couple, as Oskar well knows. He didn’t even know she got pregnant until years later, when Lilith had to make a business trip and öeft a twelve-year-old who despised Crowley on his door step.

Things only got worse from there.

Again, until Dean came along.

“Now that you mention it, Gavin is going to visit next week”.

Dean’s all smiles as he announces their news.

Another miracle his relationship with Dean has brought about.

Gavin was less than enthusiastic when Crowley, encouraged by his new boyfriend, tried to get into contact with him again.

His initial reaction to Dean was also lukewarm at best, and he didn’t refrain from calling him Crowley’s “boy toy”.

Dean took it all in stride, and these days, Gavin jokingly refers to him as his “step dad”.

He’s going to introduce his new girlfriend to them when he flies over, too.

“How wonderful! I haven’t seen him in years.”

Crowley sighs. Of course she’ll come over.

Dean squeezes his hand.

“Also, Crowley made another great deal the other day – “

“You’d think you have enough money, Fergus” Oskar snaps.

And that’s when Dean lets Crowley himself deliver the finishing blow.

“You can never have too much. The surrogate just told us we’re having twins.”

Well, another miracle.

According to her expression, he just became his mother’s favourite child.


	2. Will You

“But why?” he sighs for what feels like the millionth time.

“Sam Winchester, you’re a thirty-five-year old married father. I will not have you whining on your brother’s wedding day, especially since our daughter happens to be the most adorable flower girl who ever existed”.

He turns around to his wife.

“Sarah, you don’t understand. I handled his divorce – it was bad. Really bad. And this time around, he didn’t even want a prenup!”

“That’s a good sign” she argues. “Means they expect to stay together. And we both know Dean would never go after Crowley’s money anyway, no matter what happened between them”.

“Still – “

“Sam, have you ever considered that if you didn’t want them to get married, you shouldn’t have introduced them?”

“I never meant to!”

_The Crowley divorce is finally done with. Sam breathes a sigh of relief as he glances at his watch. His client will come by to pick up the last few papers, and then the case will be over._

_Man, that ex-wife of his could be nasty when she put her mind to it._

_Then again, both Lilith and Fergus Crowley are a force to be reckoned with._

_Despite the money he brought him, Sam will be glad never to see Crowley again._

_At least he has lunch with his brother to look forward to._

_The thought of Dean always makes him smile. If only… He’s been a bit down ever since he and Lisa called it quits._

_Maybe he and Sarah should start introducing people to him again. His new paralegal, Aaron… that could be…_

_“Mr. Winchester”._

_Crowley strolls in like he owns the place, as always, and Sam forgets for the time being about Dean’s love life, or lack thereof._

_The appointment takes longer than expected – Crowley’s always shown great interest into ever detail concerning his legal matters – so when they finally leave his office, Sam accompanying him to the elevator, Dean’s already waiting for him._

_“Hi, Sam.”_

_He nods politely at Crowley._

_Later, Sam will think that this is the moment it happens._

_This is the moment Crowley decides he wants Dean._

_And Crowley usually gets what he wants._

_But even looking back, he won’t remember a single sign. Sure, Crowley appreciatively looks at his brother, but many people do that on a regular basis._

_So the last thing Sam sees coming is Crowley showing up at Dean’s studio the very next day, his sole purpose to ask him out on a date._

_The only thing that surprises Sam more is Dean accepting the invitation, especially after he listened to him complain about the man’s divorce for months._

“Look, what’s the harm? I just want to have a bit of fun” is what Dean told him back then.

And here they are.

At Dean’s and Crowley’s wedding.

And no, Sam hasn’t grown to like his future brother-in-law much better in the last two years.

“Come on” Sarah insists. “Have you ever seen someone treat Dean better than he does?”

That’s the thing. He hasn’t. Crowley, the guy Sam always suspected would gladly cut his ex-wife’s throat if he could, still remains utterly besotted with Dean, and some days it seems he can’t shower him enough with gifts. Dean long ago gave up on trying to make him understand he doesn’t have to.

He’s also done wonders for Dean’s self-esteem. Surprise; turns out a relationship with someone who thinks the world of your actually makes you feel comfortable in your own skin.

He throws Sarah a guilty look.

“There it is. Now, come on; let’s marry off your brother. About time, too. I was worried he’d end up an old maid.”

And so they stroll down the aisle to make sure Dad and Rowena don’t accidentally end up killing each other.

All in all, it’s a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bobby“ Sam said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Would you please repeat what you just said?“

“I said, the rich douche bag who always brings me his cars to fix came in just as Dean was visiting, took one look at him and now he’s whisked him away for the weekend.”

“Bobby” he repeated, “Tell me that’s not the same rich douche bag you keep complaining about.”

Silence.

“How could you let this happen?”

“How was I supposed to know Dean would find him the least bit attractive? I didn’t know he went in for something like that guy!”

Sam forced himself to calm down. Really there was nothing to it; Dean had often had one night stands – or weekend.. stands as this seemed to be; but still – Bobby had railed against the “Armani-wearing asshole” so often that it seemed almost impossible Dean would agree to go with him as far as the end of the street, let alone a weekend trip. “So he was nice to Dean, right?”

“Well, he was certainly more polite than I’ve ever seen him, but I wouldn’t call it “nice”. As a matter of fact, he was rather tongue-tied when he first saw him.” Now Bobby sounded smug, so at least things couldn’t be quite as bad as he had made it sound at first.

“And that was enough for Dean to agree to go with him?”

“I don’t really know what they talked about” Bobby admitted, “There were a few minor problems I still had to fix, so I left them alone for about fifteen minutes. Normally Crowley complains when he has to wait, but not this time.”

Of course not. When Dean turned on the charm, he was a force to be reckoned with, and knowing his brother’s good heart, he’d probably started to flirt with him in order to distract him from Bobby.

And then…

“I don’t really see how we can do anything about it” he finally said, “Dean’s a grown man.”

“Yes, he is, but I want the boy to find someone who treats him well” Bobby said gruffly and Sam smiled.

“What’s the worst that can happen? If push comes to shove, Dean comes home and complains that Crowley’s as much an asshole as you always said he was.”

“True. Well, at least Dean’s having fun while it lasts.”

The problem that Sam and Bobby were to encounter in the coming weeks and months was simply this: Dean and Crowley lasted.

Dean called Sam after that very first weekend, sounding as happy as he could be.

Eventually, Sam began, “Bobby told me you met his least favourite customer –“

Dean chuckled. “Yes, Crowley can be a real piece of work, don’t get me wrong, but the guy doesn’t exactly have many friends who help keep his feet on the ground. He can be charming if he wants to be.”

“That’s –“

“But you’ll see soon enough.”

And that was how Sam learned that Dean was apparently dating the rich guy Bobby had grown to hate so much.

His surprise, however, was nothing against Bobby’s the next time Crowley had car troubles.

“What has Dean been doing to him?” was the first thing Bobby said when Dean picked up the phone. “You know what, I don’t want an answer to that. But what in God’s name…”

“Everything alright?”

“Crowley was downright nice to me today. He also kept texting with Dean. He can actually smile.”

Sam would find out that this was indeed true when, a few weeks later, someone was foolish enough to try and sue Crowley’s company, and he decided that his boyfriend’s brother might as well represent him.

And boy, was Dean right about him being charming when he wanted to be. He was professional, friendly and relaxed; and as Sam reflected on the meeting afterwards, he found such a  discrepancy between the man Bobby had always described that he could hardly believe him to be the same Fergus Crowley.

Around the same time, he noticed that his brother was also changing. Dean suddenly had a self-confidence he had never shown before. For a teacher, he’d always been rather shy when talking about his accomplishments, now he felt comfortable boasting that his principal had told him he was “the best we have.”

And then there was this… other thing about Dean and Crowley.

When he brought him over for Sunday dinner at Sam’s house, it became clear that they were wildly, in fact, irrevocably smitten with each other.

Sam didn’t think Crowley’s eyes left Dean once the whole evening.

“We better get used to it” Bobby finally sighed, resigned. “All I am saying is, when a man changes someone else like that, they’re usually in for the long haul”.

In this case, “long haul” meant a lifetime spent together.


	4. Chapter 4

Three years.

Three years in prison, and all just because one of those he’d never allowed to become part of his… organization had framed him for tax fraud.

As if he would ever have risked getting caught like that amateur Al Capone.

But here he was, having served three years in prison, ready to do everything he needed to get back on top.

Well, almost.

There was something he needed to know first. Something important – he hadn’t known how important until he had been behind bars.

For Fergus Crowley, there had always been one easy rule in his life as a mob boss: no romantic entanglements, never let himself be taken in by anyone.

But in what would turn out to be his last year in freedom, he nevertheless had somehow because involved with a history teacher.

Dean Winchester, smart, funny and charismatic, had been utterly shocked when the police had shown up at his door and questioned him about his lover.

At least that was what Crowley had been told. Dean’s name had been kept out of the newspapers and the court files, and for that he was grateful.

He hadn’t spoken or received any messages from Dean since his arrest.

Crowley had only become aware how much this was bothering him when he had realized he had no desire to engage in any of the usual sexual relationships prison offered, especially when one was a high profile criminal.

He didn’t want any of those lowlifes.

He wanted Dean. And he had continued to want Dean for three long years, and now he was free.

Three weeks before he was freed, he’d sent the only letter he’d written during his time in prison.

It had been addressed to Dean, of course, or at least to the apartment Crowley used to go several times a week to have dinner or watch movies or do whatever else Dean felt up to.

The letter had been short, and had contained one simple request.

At the edge of their small town – Crowley had always felt it was easier to be invisible when people thought they knew the real you, rather when you were an anonymous face in a big city – there stood an old oak tree. He and Dean had met there – Crowley had been taking a walk to gather his thoughts, and Dean had been playing with his niece who he happened to be babysitting on that weekend.

Crowley knew the tree was still there – his attorney had made sure of it – and that it could be seen from the bus he would take back to the town (God, how he hated public transportation. As soon as he got enough money, he was buying another limousine and hiring a driver).

His request had been simple. Dean should simply tie a bright yellow garment around one of the branches of the tree if he still wanted anything to do with him.

And they would see where they’d go from there.

In his heart of hearts, Crowley didn’t believe that Dean would do it. But he had to know.

And so, as they neared their home town, he walked up to the bus driver. “Excuse me. Would you mind slowing down when we reach the next city? I have to see if – I have to see the old oak tree clearly.”

The driver looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew. He’d probably already driven enough ex-cons around to know what they looked like. “Waiting on news for your girls?”

“Something like that” he replied and the driver nodded.

When Crowley sat down again, the old lady he’d been sitting next to the whole ride patted his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be alright, love”.

“Yeah. I mean, if they waited three years…” a guy from the back chimed in.

“I have no idea if they waited or not.”

“What’s the sign?” the guy asked. “Better not risk missing it.”

“A yellow garment somewhere on the tree.”

“Even I should be able to make that out, and my eyes aren’t the best anymore” the old lady said.

Crowley soon found out it wasn’t just the two of them; apparently every passenger on the bus was interested what would happen.

He wasn’t sure he’d rather have stayed silent, but he couldn’t do a thing about it now.

When they took the corner and the old tree came into view, the guy behind him shouted out “Hell yeah!” before Crowley realized.

The entire oak tree was decked in yellow material.

It seemed like Dean wanted him to get the message.

“I assume you’ll be getting off, Mister?” the driver asked and Crowley nodded.

“Good luck” the lady told him, “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Crowley got off to the whole bus cheering.

He slowly walked up to the tree.

There was an envelope taped to the middle of the trunk. The letter C. was written on it.

He opened it carefully.

_Hey Crowley. Nice to know you can actually write, Peaches. Was waiting to hear from you. Here’s my new address. Let’s give them Hell._

The address was in a quiet part of town. Perfect for lying low for a while before putting his plan into action.

Crowley grinned.

Just a short walk, and he’d get everything he wanted. 


End file.
